lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Charr
''' The Charr '''are a feline race and are a savage fighting race that has become the centerpeice of Chaos in the continent of Asia, and stands as one of the largest threats to the forces of Order in the continent. The Charr once dominated the eastern side of the Shiverpeak Mountains, but was pushed back by the Furbolg to the northern reaches of Asia. Left to their own devices they fought anything they could - including themselves and spent centuries killing themselves and brought themselves to the brink of extinction. Eventually the many warbands of the Charr united under a single leader: the Khan-Ur, of whom had become corupted by the forces of Chaos, and had surrendered his forces to Chaos. History Early History The Charr once dominated the eastern side of the Shiverpeak Mountains, but was pushed back by the Furbolg to the northern reaches of Asia. Left to their own devices they fought anything they could - including themselves and spent centuries killing themselves and brought themselves to the brink of extinction. Eventually the many warbands of the Charr united under a single leader: the Khan-Ur, of whom had become corupted by the forces of Chaos, and had surrendered his forces to Chaos. Invasion of Kalimdor Garfazz was born during the first invasion of Kalimdor under the Khan-Ur Bondro Fierceblade of whom would lead the forces of the Charr against the Kalimdor Empire. During this conflict the forces of the Charr would be at the very edge of victory until they were attacked from behind by the forces of Cathay, and much of the Charr army was massacred including Khan-Ur Bondro Fierceblade. With the death of Bondro the Charr fought amongst themselves until a new Khan-Ur rose named Vedrin Fierceblade the son of Bondro. Charr Civil War Vedrin was not a devout follower of Chaos and wanted to return the Charr to their old Shamen ways, and this led to a massive civil war amongst the Charr. The Shamen Charr were winning until Garfazz the Red was uplifted by Khorne and led a massive army against the forces of Vedrin. In a massive conflict over the capital of Ascolon the forces of Garfazz would annihilate the remaining forces of Vedrin and bring the Charr back to the forces of Chaos. Noteable Members Garfazz the Red See Also : Garfazz the Red Garfazz the Red is the current Khan-Ur of the Charr Empire and in this way is the most powerful member of the Charr race. Garfazz has been continuesly blessed by the Chaos God Khorne until he has become more demon prince then an actual Charr, but this has not changed the Nationalistic views that drive Garfazz. Known on the battlefield for his utterly violent behavior he has become the greatest champion of Khorne and the most feared Charr on the planet. Garfazz was born during the first invasion of Kalimdor under the Khan-Ur Bondro Fierceblade of whom would lead the forces of the Charr against the Kalimdor Empire. During this conflict the forces of the Charr would be at the very edge of victory until they were attacked from behind by the forces of Cathay, and much of the Charr army was massacred including Khan-Ur Bondro Fierceblade. With the death of Bondro the Charr fought amongst themselves until a new Khan-Ur rose named Vedrin Fierceblade the son of Bondro. Vedrin was not a devout follower of Chaos and wanted to return the Charr to their old Shamen ways, and this led to a massive civil war amongst the Charr. The Shamen Charr were winning until Garfazz the Red was uplifted by Khorne and led a massive army against the forces of Vedrin. In a massive conflict over the capital of Ascolon the forces of Garfazz would annihilate the remaining forces of Vedrin and bring the Charr back to the forces of Chaos. Culture Charr are carnivores; they do not feed on any sort of plants. They have no farms, and no need for agriculture or vegetation outside of what is needed for structures or technical uses. They herd roaming bands of beasts to feed the legions, assigning the task to young Charr or the wounded who can no longer fight. Charr children are called cubs, though female cubs are occasionally called “kits” out of affection. Infants are born fully furred, with open eyes and functional limbs. Within a few days, cubs can follow their mothers over even the harshest terrain. They eat meat within a month of birth, and are fully independent several months later. Charr cubs are raised by their parents only during this short period of time. Thereafter, they are taken to Fahrar camps (the closest human approximation is school or education), there they are raised in large packs by the Charr of their legion. Cubs in a Fahrar are taught to unify, encouraged to define their own social structure, and are thus forced into a warband. They are given a name to claim, which the cubs within a single warband derive their surnames, such as Fierceshot or Doomclaw. This warband serves as the primary social group–and the only family–that a young Charr will ever know. Although cubs are aware of their lineage and their parents, adults have neither an interest nor a hand in the education, rearing, or growth of a young cub once delivered to the legion’s Fahrar. The legion (and the cub’s new warband as a part of that legion) comes before any blood ties. The primus warband of any legion carries the name of that legion–Ash, Blood, Iron and in the case of the Gold Legion, Flame. This singular legion is hereditary, but the leader must claim the name through blood challenge–a fight between descendants of the Khan-Ur for supremacy within the legion. Occasionally, non-descendants of the Khan-Ur join the primus warband, taking the name of their leader as their own, as is Charr tradition. But the leader of the primus is always a descendant of the Khan-Ur, the foremost heir of the legion and their rightful inheritor of the crown of leadership among the Charr. It is also possible for Charr to leave the warband of their youth, either due to a promotion or to perform a specific duty, or even because the Charr cannot fulfill assigned duties. A Charr moved from her original warband still holds loyalties to that first “family” (and therefore, such movements are unusual), however, that Charr must change her name and quickly learn to fit in with new companions or she will be nothing more than meat on the battlefield. In extremely unusual circumstances, Charr have even been known to join guilds with humans or other races in lieu of warbands. These Charr may be outcasts or they may simply have been forced through necessity to take unusual allies. But despite their odd allegiances, no Charr ever forgets her loyalty to the legion. Language The Charr seem to speak a dialect of "common" with a number of unique words and idioms, and occasionally use grunts and roars. They do not have a written language of their own, but they do use a limited series of ideograms, as seen on the Charr Battle Plan Decoder wheel. Each ideogram represents a quality or an entity that the Charr admire or respect, such as strength, courage, victory, honor, etc. Charr ideograms were not widely embraced, in part as a reflection of the Shaman caste's draconian rule, until Pyre Fierceshot led the revolt against them. Category:Race Category:Races